Three In A Tub
by The Fourth Bride
Summary: Ten, Simm!Master and Time Lady!Donna post EoT are in an established triad relationship, but the Master needs some help adjusting to the reality of life without the drums. Rated M because it gets a but iffy toward the end and I don't want this to be taken down.


_After 50 years of schooling, the Deca is graduating. Obviously, Time Lords do not officially sanction anything as undignified as parties, but that is no obstacle to these youngsters, none of whom have reached their first century. They organize an unofficial bash in celebration of their successfully passing their final exams. Just barely, for some of them._

_Koschei leans languidly against a wall, a drink in his hand and his face hidden by shadow. He had passed with perfect marks, of course- unlike his best friend. He smirks indulgently. For all his obvious brilliance, Theta is…unfocused. _

_As though the mere thought has summoned him, there is a knock at the door, which opens to reveal two figures. Kos smiles wistfully. Theta is gorgeous. There really is no other way to describe him. Dressed casually in black trousers and a white shirt, with his brown eyes sparkling and his blond hair artfully mussed. Koschei clenches his fists to keep himself from striding forward and running his hands through that hair._

_He's beautiful._

_He's sexy._

_And he's…. here with a girl._

_Every. Damn. Time._

_Koschei is shaken from his glowering as Theta notices him standing there and shouts 'Kos!', gleefully, running forward to embrace him carelessly and without reserve. He gives a token struggle, before surrendering himself to this stolen moment of bliss._

_For the few seconds before his best friend releases him and begins chattering madly, Koschei savors the steady beating of his hearts, in perfect sync with the perpetual noise in his head._

The Master awoke, panting and shivering, despite the warmth of his lovers pressed against him in the bed. It seemed as though it had been an eternity since he had head that sound, although he knew that in reality it had only been a few weeks.

Just three weeks since his life had changed forever.

Sensing his lovers distress, The Doctor stirred into wakefullness beside him, mumbling sleepily.

"Kos? Whasswrong?"

Silently berating himself for disturbing the other mans slumber, the Master whispered a dismissive reply.

"Nothing. Just...nothing. Go back to sleep"

Fully awake now, the Doctor twisted his head around to look into his eyes. "Kos" he uttered warningly. "Tell me."

Exhaling frustratedly, the Master ran a hand over his face before replying "It's nothing. Just a nightmare. Not important. Now shut up and go back to sleep, you'll wake her up."

"Too late, Timeboy." The mildly disgruntled voice of the third member of their party rose, thick with sleep, from his other side. "Now will you two tell me what's going on so I can fix it and we can get some sleep or not?"

"Sorry Donna" the two men chimed an apology.

Donna Noble smiled wryly at her lovers. "Never mind, 's'not like we really need all that much sleep anyway. Just tell me what's wrong."

Resigning himself to the inevitable, the Master reluctantly answered.

"I had a nightmare, alright? It's not important and I don't need your help!"

Carfully keeping her expression neutral and her eyes free of the sympathy that welled up inside her at his words, Donna propped herself on one elbow and brought her other hand up to carress his upper arm.

"Are you sure about that, sweetheart?"

The Masters expression remained stubborn for two seconds, before he gave up and threw himself into her arms.

"Oh, love" Donna murmured softly, pullung him into a seated position and rocking him gently. "It's alright, we're here."

Sensing their need, the Doctor sat up and wrapped his arms around his lovers in a comforing embrace.

After indulging in a few minutes of wordless comfort, Donna stood, pulling the two men up with her.

"Come on, let's go get a cuppa and you can tell us about it."

Fifteen minutes later, the trio sat, pressed up against each other on one of the large, squashy couches in the library, each with their hands wrapped around a piping hot cup of tea.

After taking a fortifying sip of her beverage, Donna put down her cup and clasped the Dooctors hand in hers, gratefully absorbing the wordless strength and love he pushed along their mental link.

"Now, love" she started, gently stroking the Masters cheek with her free hand. "Are you going to tell us what your nighmare was about?"

Normally, she would have threatened to slap the information out of him, but tonight she sensed an uncharacteristic need for tenderness in the erstwhile megalomaniac.

Finally worn down by the love and acceptance in her voice, as well as the concern which was so evident in the Doctors eyes, the Master began to speak.

"It wasn't really... it shouldn't have been a bad dream. It was a good memory, a happy memory."

Turning his head slightly to address his words to the Doctor, he continued.

"It was the night after we graduated, do you remember?" He smiled wryly. "You turned up with Ushas."

The Doctor laughed a little in remembrance. "I remember. You know I was just trying to make you jealous?"

The Master preened smugly. "Well, of course." He didn't feel the need to tell him that it had worked.

"All right, boys, that's enough." Donna interjected, smiling. The Master stuck his tongue out at her, though the effectiveness of the gesture was spoiled somewhat by the arm he slid around her waist. Sobering, he continued.

"It was fine, really, it was a good dream for once, but then... Right before I woke up, I realized that I could hear it again. And it was almost a relief. I'd missed it." Horror evident in his voice, he begged them "How could I have missed it? I'm free now, it's gone. I'm glad it's gone. I am. They were using me. How could I miss that? What. Is. Wrong. With me?" He subsided into desperate, gasping sobs.

Coordinating with each other wordlessly, Donna and the Doctor moved to embrace their lover from either side. As Donna gently brought his head down to rest at her breast while she stroked his hair, the Doctor began to speak.

"Kos, that noise was a part of your life from the time you were eight years old. I know you hated it, we both know you hated it. Of course you did. But you wouldn't have become the person you are without it. It's okay that you're scared to have lost such an integral part of yourself. It's perfectly understandable that sometimes you'll miss it." Taking the other mans hand and clasping it reassuringly, he continued. "But, Koschei, love, you don't need it anymore. I'm here, Donna's here, and we will always be here for you. We love you."

Recovering a little, the Master raised his head, sniffed and said "I know" with self-assuredness that sounded only a little forced.

Donna whapped him on the arm. "Shut up, you dunce!"

He grinned smugly. "Make me."

She smiled salaciously and replied "You're on!"

She shoved him backwards into the Doctors lap before snogging him soundly, and hummed in satisfaction as he slid his hands down her sides, pausing briefly to pinch her nipples, before moving them around to caress her rump.

Grinning widely at this happy turn of events, the Doctor took a moment to savor the feeling of the Masters buttocks being ground against his groin before moving his hands down Donnas back to join the Masters in kneading her rear through the thin cotton of her pyjama bottoms.

Donna moaned appreciatively as she felt a hand -she wasn't sure whose- slip beneath the elasic band of her trousers and slide firmly over her buttock.

"I- mmmm... I think-" she gasped "we should move this back to the bedroom."

"Agreed." The Master scooped her up and took off running out the door, with the Doctor in hot pursuit.


End file.
